Girl With The Dark Magician Girl Card
by KyraoftheLostVoid23
Summary: A story about a girl with a dark and bloody past with mysterious and strong powers. She was shy to most and had little confidence but one day she decides to enter a tournament held by the one and only Seto Kaiba and unaware that this tournament would change her life forever. All because of a boy named Yugi Mutou


**The Girl with the Dark Magician Girl Card**

 **Me: Hi I'm, Kyra, and this is my first fanfiction/a crazy-ass story I created while drawing. Anyway, I have read a lot of fanfictions and many of my favorites have little opening chats. I'm going to do this not only for the hell of it/fun but because I'll be able to give a snid-bit on what will be going on in the chapter. It'll help my thought processes too so yeah.**

 **Yugi: Syra-chan just tell the story! It's not fair to the readers!**

 **Me: okay, okay... sheesh you're pushy. As the cutie requested, on with this messed up story!**

 **Prologue**

 _ **This all takes place two years after the ceremonial duel between Yugi Mutou and Atem.**_

 _ **Yugi is now 17 and a senior in high school; he is still the reigning "King of Games".**_

 _ **Yugi thought that after Atem went to the afterlife that he'd be free from the chaos of darkness and magic- he was horribly wrong. A girl with a dark and bloody past, an angelic- perhaps goddess-like face, long hair and a beautiful form held such a cruel fate. Our story begins with this girl whose name was Kana.**_

 _ **The setting is Domino City, summer break at a tournament organized by Seto Kaiba.**_

 **Yugi's POV**

Hi there, my name is Yugi Mutou! You _probably_ know me as the 'King of Games' right? Well, that's correct; I'm the 'King of Games' as well as a high school senior. As if that were actually _normal_ ; my idea of a good time is playing games (usually duel monsters) and drawing since it's an outlet and a hobby and hanging out with my friends.

I love games- I always have- my name literally _means_ game for Ra's sake! I want someday to find a girl who plays them as I do, and as well as I do, but sadly I don't have much luck in that _specific_ area. Girls went for Yami, no- his name is Atem; they went for _him_ since _he_ looked so good and _he_ was so confident. I've gained a _lot_ of confidence and now I'm reigning as 'King of Games' for the past 4 years but last two _all_ on my own. I've beaten Kaiba many times now and a bunch of other talented duelists as well.

Summer break was _supposed_ to be my time off; instead, I've been forced into a tournament-again. It's also apparently a promotional for the duel school that Kaiba is making in a few years. As 'King of Games' I _have_ to attend or else I get a real earful from bossy Kaiba. He's definitely a _lot_ nicer than he was before but he's still a _bit_ of a douchebag _when_ he wants. Key word being "when".

This is the first day and I'm supposed to be there by 10 am- but why must I be there so early?! I hate mornings and he knows this! Although 10 am isn't _that_ early, it's still before noon which makes it _too_ early in my opinion. I started getting my things together slowly but, when I looked at the time I had to rush to finish and _then_ run to the tournament.

It's 9:50 now, and I'm going to be late, if I am, I'll _never_ hear the end of it! Running full speed, I reach the site but before I could slow down I run into someone. Of course- they dropped all their things. When I stand up I blush because before me, is a very, _very_ attractive girl. I notice a box with a card near it on the ground. I pick the card up and look at it; it is a duel monsters card! Not just any though- it is a 'Dark Magician Girl'- _holy crap! It's a 1st special edition limited printing too_! She sat up and I couldn't help but blush. _Damn you my hormones- quit bothering me!_

My eyes go wide because; before me was a girl who could _easily_ pass off as a goddess. The girl had an amethyst colored eye that look like the precious gem, long brown hair to her hips, the ends were painted the same color as her eyes- naturally there, might I add! It was as if she had once bathed in a liquid version amethyest. Her bangs were ragged yet pretty as they covered her left eye partially, of course matching the rest of her hair- purple tips but a small section that was shorter than the rest and pure violet was in a loose braid that draped over her right breast. Her body was _well_ proportioned- and a nice rack to boot- can't lie there. This girl is my height; _wow... my self-esteem has left me for I am only as tall as a hot chick… dammit…_

While looking/gawking at her I accidentally think out loud, "pretty" as I kinda stare at her.

She starts scrambling for something and when she sees 'Dark Magician Girl' in my hand she gets to her feet quickly. Her voice is sweet and actually rather cute since she was flustered. She spoke softly and shyly, "t-that's m-my c-card..." I was shocked that someone was shy like I was.

I smile and speak in a calm tone, "so this _is_ yours," she nods so I return it. Up close her face was even nicer and she held the card close, showing how much she cherished them. She looked me in the eyes with a gentle smile, "thank you _Mutou-kun_." My eyes widened when she said that name.

I examine her closely- I don't know her (or rather I don't recognize her) but she knows me. Though, I vaguely recall a girl at school who was _always_ asking me about her deck. She was pretty cute since she was so shy about it. Studying this girl closer I nodded to myself, _definitely; this is the girl I've seen at school. After all, no one but that one person called me 'Mutou-kun_ '. I was brought back to reality seeing that it was now 10 am. I started to panic internally, she simply looked at me confused as well as concerned. _So cute!_ I got flustered when she got so close and her outfit was a _bit_ of a turn on too. Okay I lied- her outfit totally was sexy and definite total turn on! All that leather and- oh Ra, I'm such a pervert. _Curse my male hormones... go to the shadow realm or something_!

This girl; she's cute and may I add _hot;_ _maybe I'll enjoy this tournament after all._ While standing beside her I sense a dark aura that is well hidden but still present. _That aura is similar to how Atem's dark aura felt... who_ _ **is**_ _this girl and what is she?_ I'll definitely figure it out!

I lift her chin since she was looking down and away turning her face to me and with a slight smirk I speak, "sign in with me" she went red. _Kawaii_!

 **Kana's POV**

Ow, that hurt. What hit me?! I look up to see my crush and the person I look up to most. 'The King of Games' Yugi Mutou! I get up quickly and I take it back, "thank you Mutou-kun" his eyes go a bit wide. Ignoring the reaction, he had- I hold my card to my chest relieved. Not long after I actually notice him staring at me- I feel my face heat up and I ended up stuttering from nervousness. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Mutou-kun!" I looked slightly away when I spoke. Yugi arched an eyebrow in surprise. I just stood there flushed from embarrassment, I looked down avoiding eye contact. _What did I do?! KYA- I'm so nervous_! But- as if in a dream, something amazing happened; Yugi lifts my chin and says "sign in with me". _He's so cool up close_... I feel my cheeks grow even hotter. I nod for my voice was all but gone so, I just follow silently making sidelong glances at my deepest crush.

 **Normal POV**

Yugi and Kana entered the tournament together. Not to their surprise there were many types of stands set up. The "streets" were lined with tons of stalls; some with foods, others were games, as well as some card stores selling cards to build up and strengthen decks* (booster packs and individual cards*). The two teens looked around with childish wonder like some little kids in a candy store; _especially_ Kana; who had never been to such an event.

A small clock tower showed the time and so the two youths decided to get some food. It was now 11:30am- lunchtime so both were hungry because they both incidentally skipped breakfast. Yugi saw a burger stand and immediately ran over. Strangely enough, both loved burgers and ended up sharing a really big one.

After finishing their food; they sat in a comfortable silence. It was then that Yugi realized he had yet to know the girl's name. Even though, he definitely recognized her from school he didn't know, so he asked. He smiled, "what's your name? I was having so much fun I forgot to ask" he admitted slightly embarrassed.

The girl simply smiled at the flustered boy Placing one hand over her heart, "My name is Kana Ichinosei, it's nice to properly introduce myself to you Mutou-kun."

As alarms went off- Yugi's eyes widened then he took Kana's hands and looked her in the eyes. His voice full of excitement, "I finally know your name! I recognized you from school but I didn't know you! You're the girl who always went to me asking about how to fix your deck! You called me 'Mutou-kun'! I never thought I'd get to know your name! I've had so much fun with you! Please be my friend!" He breathed in deep since he practically said all of that in on breath.

He noticed tears in her eyes. Kana held his hands in her own, "yes please! I've always wanted a friend! I've never had one before! I'm so happy!" As if like fire lit up in her face, she seemed to glow with joy and wore the loveliest smile.

Yugi smiled big and blushed softly thinking, _she's so beautiful when she smiles. I think I've got a crush on her! Wait- did I always feel like this when I talked with her at school? Oh man, my school crush is becoming something bigger. I'd like if we get to be_ more _than friends- gah! What am I thinking?! I must be insane! I can't possibly be that to someone I hardly know! No matter how fast my heart is racing..._ Yugi decides that friends are best the best to start with. Though he is _partially_ reluctant as _just friends._

Kana felt her heart go a million times an hour, as she thought, _I'm now friends with Mutou-kun! I'm friends with my crush! I'm so happy I could die! I wish I could tell him how I feel. He hardly knows me so I shouldn't rush to things. Even if I want to hold him every day… but being just friends is a great start as any_! _I thought this would only happen in a dream! XD_

Although neither teen realized each other's real feelings; they were _somewhat_ content with the current situation. Reluctant as they may be or not.

 **(A/N: You know I wonder if they will stay that way for long. Who knows, after all love is like a maze, you never know what each turn will bring you. Speaking of mazes, I wonder if it could be a labyrinth if another person entered, I guess we'll just have to see! Wow, that was cheesy... Yugi say one word and you'll regret it...)**

 **Kana's POV**

This is the best day of my life! I'm friends with my crush, I can't believe it! I'm glad I decided to enter, it has been completely worth it! Oh Yugi, you have no idea how happy you've made me over the past few years.

We decided to go on the Ferris Wheel, since I'd never been on one and he told me that it was _**awesome**_. So, we go on the spinning wheel ride and it stops at the top. Ya know the 'couple's' spot yep that's where it was. But the view was incredible! I could see all of it- the complex, all the arenas- _everything_! I've never seen anything so completely beautiful. _Thank you so much Yugi, this has been the best day of my life._ I was so happy as I slumped comfortably in my seat and unconsciously rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't realize it as I nuzzle into his neck. _If this is a dream, don't make it end; I've never been so at peace before._

 _Oh Kage-san, I'm so happy things are finally turning out well. Thank you for convincing me to enter. You're the best friend ever!_ **(this will make sense next chapter)** _Things seem to finally begin to lighten up… the darkness is fading away… thank Ra… please never make this warmth go away… it's the first I've felt in years…_

 **Yugi's POV**

As I was enjoying the view I noticed something weighing against my shoulder and neck. I looked to find Kana resting against my shoulder, nuzzling against my neck; my face grew hot. All my thoughts were spinning and questioning _**everything**_ ; _is this a dream?! A beautiful girl is leaning on me?! This has to be a dream_! The urge to wrap my arm around her to pull her closer was overwhelming. I pinched my arm to make sure it was real and it was! _A_ _ **really**_ _hot girl is leaning on_ _ **me**_ _! Not Atem-_ _ **me**_ _!_ I wrapped my arm cautiously around her waist pulling her close. I thought she'd push away but instead she snuggled closer. I'm positive I had _the_ derpiest smile on my face _ever_!

I was so happy and relaxed but then my mind reminds me of something. As if snapping right back to reality, I remember that Kana is a duelist! Of, course I'll ask her to duel me, are you kidding! I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her face went red with blush making her look so~ cute! She looked down avoiding eye contact as if she were afraid. I smiled warmly at her causing her to relax. I spoke as calmly as I could*, "hey um," _oh screw it!_ "Kana will you duel me?!" I grab her hands as I speak and probably look like a total psycho but she giggled. _Oh my Ra, Kana's giggle is just too adorable!_ I was really nervous but she smiles agreeing. I think that if a little love cherub/cupid was on my shoulder it'd be doing backflips for joy at this point!

After we get off the Ferris wheel I take her to the suite that snobby Kaiba had for me. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't run off again... yeah~ one year I snuck out and he had his men drag me back. I just wanted to go for a walk around the block! He does _this_ now so that I don't leave the grounds. I shrug the memory off and open the door showing her inside.

 ***(A/N: which was extremely hard so kudos for Yugi's will power *awkward clap*)**

 **(A/N: Kaiba is keeping Yugi on campus to keep an eye on him. No stalker though XD I DESPISE any yaoi ships using either Yugi or/and Yami except with each other aka Puzzle/Blindshipping)**

Kana stood nervously when we entered and I sighed from being impressed at _her_ shyness. _She's really shy; geez, and I thought_ **I** _was bad..._ I flash a warm smile at her- in hopes to relax her, "make yourself comfortable okay? I won't bite." I winked and she turned a slight shade of red; Ra she's so cute when she blushes! Like a really pretty porcelain doll*...

 ***(A/N: the doll reference will be all throughout the story because it's an important factor in Kana's personality)**

She sat down at the small table on the floor, kneeling on a pillow. I just watched as she _carefully_ took out her deck and began sorting it and shuffling it. _Wow, not often do I see a girl being so serious over a game. That and she's so respectful of the cards. I think I like her even more now. Well~ I guess I kinda liked her even before knowing her name. Her shy but kind voice sounding like an angel's whisper and the gentleness of her approach. I mean Kana has such a passion for the game same as me; it's like seeing a female version of myself._ Wait- that sounded weird, but it's true! I mean, she reminds me of when I _was_ all alone. I never thought I'd see someone else like that, or for that matter someone so pretty. How the hell is she not surrounded by a bunch of guys?! Surely she's been asked out by lots of people- right? Oh well, I'll find out eventually. I sat across from her and readied my deck.

My curiosity perked again when I noticed her deck's cards, "you use a spellcaster deck!" she seemed surprised that I could tell just by the cards she used. King of Games bitch! XD **(YGOTAS reference because littlekuriboh is awesome)** just kidding but seriously being King of Games has its perks. I get super rare cards for _free_. Not just any though- I'm talkin the multimillion yen ones! But enough of that I smirked, "surprised? Being King of Games has its perks. Though, I don't see many spellcaster decks since they're old school. I'm guessing you have Dark Paladin in your extra deck." She smiled nodding. _I'm awesome! Well one thing is absolutely certain- this will be a very interesting duel. Kana I can't wait to see what you can do!_

 _This is going to be fun!_

 **Normal POV**

Their game (match of 2 out of 3) lasted over an hour. Each of them drawing precisely the cards they needed; however, in the end it was Yugi's victory. Shockingly he won only a mere 100 LP the last time. Kana really had him on the ropes which excited him. Yugi stood and congratulated Kana for her skill and trust in her cards, to him she was a true duelist. They shook hands, each more than happy for having such a wonderful and exciting duel.

As Yugi watched Kana getting her things and in the short time he had with her, Yugi had actually fallen in love. He was in love with this strange but, kind and beautiful person. He realized his feelings when they dueled; to Yugi he was wanting so desperately to duel someone as an equal. Somehow it was as if Kana was _that_ someone who he had been waiting for all his life. It was now clear to the tri-colored hair boy that his innocent crush from not only school but now had blossomed into young love. It was embarrassing to think about and, yet he didn't care; he fell for her. Kana finished gathering her things and left with a smile. Although Yugi was a bit hesitant to let her go, he let her go smiling and waving.

When she was gone, Yugi was suddenly feeling miserable. His mood plummeted as he felt his heart seem to ache in pain. It was like someone was clutching it breaking him apart. The act of _just seeing_ her leave made him cringe, as the deep loneliness and longing ate away at his mind and soul. Yugi then clenched his hands into fists almost making them bleed from the pressure. _I have to see her again!_ he growled to himself. _I'm going to lose my mind if I don't!_ he thought desperately _._ Yugi paced his room as he tried to think about how to see her _without_ seeming conspicuous.

 **Yugi's POV**

 _I want to see her again! No, I_ _ **need**_ __ _to see her again. I'm going to go crazy if I don't!_ I run out to find her but skid to a halt feeling stupid, _how do I even find her?!_ I pondered and pondered when the answer hit me like a mallet on the head. _Oh my Ra! How could I be so stupid?! Kana is in the tournament!_ I sighed and went dashing off to find Kana. I don't know how you did it but- you stole my heart.

I look at every duel stadium for at least 10 minutes before I _finally_ find her. The pain in my chest when I found her at a duel stand just went away. I watched the duel from the stands provided for the audiences can sit. Suddenly, I noticed a strange mark on her forehead, "huh I didn't see that before when she dueled me..." I pondered half to myself. The mark was a deep purple star with a wing shinning the colors of the shadow realm. The moment I saw it, I thought of how Atem had the 'eye of Ra' on his head when unleashed his power. _What is going on? What is that mark?!_ The man lost all his LP in a single move and then a shadow realm cloud appeared. The normal people left since the duel was over but I had moved closer to get a better idea of what was happening. She holds her hand forward just like Atem did when he used his mind crush. Her voice was different; it was fused with a man's voice?

I remember clearly the words she spoke, " _your sins are known... your soul has no will for change and your life will now to end. The shadows will become your Hell- Divine Judgment!"_ the man fell over dead. Just like that his soul was sent to the Shadow realm and he just- died... I figured we were done with _that_ place but I guess we're not.

As soon as the man fell the cloud faded and Kana was back to her regular self. Oh Ra, Atem if you can hear me where you're at... help me out. I know something bad will happen soon and I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what to do...

 **Normal POV**

When Yugi finished his wish he looked up to find Kana was gone as if never there in the first place. He sighed and returned to the suite. Little did Yugi know that his wish would come true.

After the 1st day of the tournament ended and as soon as he got to the room he was greeted by a young man with pale skin like himself and gold bracelets on his upper arms. He wore an outfit like what Yami wore before he regained his memories. His hair tri-colored with red ends and 3 blonde strands that shot up like lightning bolts and the rest draped around his face. The male steps into the light and says with a warm voice, "it's been a long time _Aibou_ ". He emphasized the word to make a point. Immediately, Yugi's eyes flooded with tears running to his closest and dearest friend. He only could say "Atem!" Yugi held Atem in a tight embrace that Atem happily returned.

The two tri-colored hair boys entered the room where another bed was set up. Shutting the door; they sat on their beds. They had a _**lot**_ of catching up to do.

 **Okay folks, that's the first chapter of the story! As you can tell, a lot has happened in a short time span. I'm sure you're thinking "oh great another magic deal is going to go on" well you're right. I'll explain that more in the next chapter so DON'T HATE ON ME! Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh does NOT belong to me it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The plot, story, and characters in this story do belong to me.**

 **Yugi: that was fun =w= though having a badass girlfriend is pretty awesome! Still though- A GIRL RESTING ON ME!** _ **ME**_ **I SAY! XD THIS RULES! *tackles Atem* AND YOU BROUGHT BACK MOU HITORI NO BOKU! ***

 ***(my other self, which was used by Yugi in the Japanese dub and Aibou meaning partner is for Atem/Yami rather than just calling him Yugi. =w=)**

 **Me: quite glad you're happy Yugi!**

 **Atem: *hugging his Aibou with a grin* you've gotten taller! Bout time =w=**

 **Yugi: yeah really! I'm taller than** _ **you**_ **were when we shared a body! XD so~ I win! :D or... um- why are you still taller... darn it...**

 **Atem: I'm back at my original height** _ **Aibou**_ **=w=**

 **Yugi: Kyra! Atem is being mean to me! *hugs me***

 **Me: awww~ don't worry Yugi I'm here and if he makes me mad I'll give him** _ **hell**_ **in the story like the sadist I am sometimes!**

 **Atem: O-O s-sorry Aibou... and miss Kyra don't kill me...**

 **Me: THAT'S AUTHOR-SAN TO YOU** _ **PHARAOH!**_

 **Atem: yes, Author-san...**

 **Yugi: hehe I know not to make her mad ^-^**

 **Me: yes~ you're such a good boy~ here have an ice-cream cone! =^-^=**

 **Yugi: YAY ICE CREAM! *takes it and noms on it and I record it on my phone***

 **Me: hehehe... future blackmail~ *laughs darkly***


End file.
